Adenosine diphosphate, hereafter called ADP, is a principal factor in the aggregation of blood platelets. Platelet aggregation in the blood stream of a mammal can lead to the formation of a thrombus. Agents which interfere with ADP-induced platelet aggregation are of use as antithrombotic drugs.